New Begginings
by wolf lover of michigan
Summary: Six months after the Team returns to LA Dom and Letty have broken up. Dom is having a hard time adjusting to his new life when a cute street racer in hot pink Mustang Shelby shows up in his shop. Dom soon learns it's not only Sam's Shelby that needs help, Sam's life is being threatened by her crazy ex-boyfriend whom has no idea why you don't mess with Dominic Toretto's girl.
1. Chapter 1

Being back in LA hadn't been exactly like I was expecting. But having Letty back on the team was still worth everything that had happened in London and Spain. I smiled as I watched Brian and Mia sitting in the back yard with Jack. Jack was getting so big; finally the little guy was begging to take his first steps. It wouldn't be long before Brian would be teaching the little guy to drive. Dom was happy Jack would have such a positive role model in Brian. The blond had been worried he wouldn't be a good father, but with as big of a heart as Brian has there is no way he could be anything but a wonderful father.

"What's on your mind Dom?" I looked up as Brian sat next me on the steps. I smirked as realizing I must have been more lost inside his head then I had thought. Normally no one could sneak up on me, I was always on alert, but somehow Brian had.

"Nothing much, I guess I have just been a little out of sorts since we have been back." I sied as I thought back to everything that had happened. Out of sorts just didn't seem the right word for everything that was going on.

"Yeah things have been kind of weird for all of us." Brian said as he watched Mia holding an almost sleeping Jack lovingly in her arms.

"I guess I expected things to be different, I know Letty can't remember how things used to be. But I thought we would hit it off like we used to." At first things had been good but then slowly we had started drifting apart, till one day she told me it was over. She was exactly what she had told me she was a different person.

"She cares for you Dom that's never going to change, but after everything she has been through I can understand why she would want to be alone." Brian said as he sipped his beer never taking his eyes of Mia.

"She's not alone, I saw her yesterday with her new boyfriend. She didn't know I saw her, I guess I want her to move on but I guess I wasn't ready to see it. Maybe it would have been different if she had told me before I saw it." I flinched at the memory that had been burnt into my head all night.

"I'm sorry man" Brian said finally looking away from Mia.

"I'm all right; I'm going to head down to the shop for a bit." Brian looked at me like he didn't believe me but at the moment I wasn't in the mood to convince him otherwise.

"All right man, do want me to come with you?" He asked

"na man, keep Mia and Jack company, there's nothing to do but clean up right now anyway." It was only in the last week that I had finally been able to reopen the shop, with Brian's help the place was finally starting to come back together. It would never be the same as it had before; customers didn't trust the Torretto name like used to after learning about the heists. Truth be told he had half expected the neighbors to protest his family moving back into the neighborhood.

"All right man, call if you need me, Mia's going to tell you not to stay out to late she's going to have me start burgers on the grill around six." I nodded as I stood from the steps walking over to the tiny garage grabbing my work shirt off the hook.

The drive to the shop was short, Opening the garage door, I started to sort and clean tools that had been neglected for too long, it wouldn't be long till the shop would again be overflowing with customers and custom cars. Being back in the routine of the shop brought back memories some I wasn't ready for, even with the pardons there were things that they would never be able to get back, Vince and Jesse being two of those things.

"Excuse me" I turned around looking at small yet beautiful woman walking towards the shop. She was slender and short with the most beautiful brown hair I had ever seen.

"Can I help you?" I smiled

"I'm looking for Dominic Torretto." Her green eyes lighting up as she smiled.

"Well you found him, how can I help you." I asked extending my hand to her.

"I'm looking for some work done on my car; I had another shop doing some customizing for me. But my friend brought me a video of the workers at the shop racing my car. Needless to say they messed it up pretty good." I watched as the smile on her face turned to a look of pure annoyance.

"What type of car are you talking about?" I asked not looking past her.

"2013 Mustang Shelby GT 500." She smirked obviously proud of the car.

"American Muscle, nice car, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." I smirked as she blushed slightly.

"Thanks, I'm Samantha North, do you think you could look at it, all the repairs from the race are on the Credit Card of the shop owner that allowed my car to be raced, and I have cash for the additional work I want done." She asked looking hopeful that I wouldn't turn her away, with a beautiful smile like that how could I tell her no, even if I had wanted to.

"Sure, did you drive it here?" I asked finally looking past her.

"Yeah, they were lucky I was still able to drive my car but I can tell it's not right and I don't know crap about building cars." She as she crossed her arms over her chest the annoyed look reappearing.

"Why don't you pull it in?" She smiled as she turned walking out of the garage. I shook my head trying to get the image of her pretty face out of my head. Normally I didn't go for woman like her, she was a night and day difference from Letty.

I shook my head trying not laugh as a Barbie pink car with purl ghost flames on the front rolled into the garage. Yup, defiantly night and day from Letty, Letty would never be caught dead driving something this color.

"I take it you are a Barbie girl." I laughed as she got out of the car.

"Hell no, I just really like pink, I'm not afraid of getting my hands dirty, I don't think that's a Barbie girl." She smiled crossing her arms over her chest again looking sexier then should be legal.

"I guess not, you weren't kidding about the damage though." The front fender had damage, front wheels looked bent. Hood and grill was also going to need replaced.

"Yeah so I bet you can imagine how mad I was when I had just taken my car in to have the brakes and oil changed, I had already spent a crap load of money at this shopping getting this car the way I wanted it and they go and mess it up." She frowned obviously still pissed about the situation.

"Ouch yeah that would be a shocker. This shouldn't be an issue, get me the information for who's paying for the damages and I can start on it right away."

"I'm going to call the owner of that shop he said he would stop by tomorrow and give you his credit card number for the parts and services." She said with a smile.

"Okay that sounds good, so tell me what else do you want done after it's fixed." I asked trying to figure out just what type of driver this girl was, something about her screamed racer.

"Well I kind of want it to go faster, and under glows installed." That made me nervous why would a girl like her need a faster car, unless she was indeed racing. The Shelby was already a high performance car.

"I'm kind of nervous about putting extra speed in a car for an unknown driver. I don't want you to get yourself killed." She smirked as she gave me defiant, which made her look way to cute.

"Don't worry I can handle the speed. If it wasn't damaged right now I would show you just how I can handle the speed." I couldn't keep the smirk off of my face at that. There was just something totally sexy about a woman who could handle a car.

"Yeah, I would be interested to see that." I said with a smile.

"Cool, so do you want me to leave it now or bring it back after the credit card info has been dropped off." She asked quickly turning my attention back to business.

"You can leave it now, do you have someone waiting for you or do you need a ride." I asked kind of hoping to spend a few more minutes with the brunette beauty.

"I can walk; I only live a few blocks away." I wasn't ready for her to leave yet, I wanted to get to know her. For some reason she intrigued me.

"Are you sure? I can give you a lift it won't be a problem." I asked

"Sure, that would be great." She smiled

"All right, let me lock up and we can go." She smiled and nodded as she grabbed her purse out of her car before handing me the keys.

She followed me out of the shop as I closed the garage doors and locking them before following me out to my 2014 Dodge Charger.

"Wow nice car." She said walking around the car getting a better view of it.

"Thanks, I'm more of a classic car guy, I'm working on a classic 1970 Dodge Charger, it's just not street ready yet."

"Very cool, I guess it makes me feel better that the guy working on my car, really knows his stuff. I should have known not to take my car to the other place when the owner drived an old Honda civic."

"Yeah should have been your first clue, might of also been why they were racing your car." She smirked at me as we got into the car. So far I didn't know why but I really liked her from the moment she had stepped into the shop. For a moment I was able to forget about Letty's new boyfriend, I found myself dreading dropping her off.

"So which way?" I asked as I pulled to the end of the driveway.

"I'm two blocks west then down three blocks on Walnut St." She even lived close to the house, what was the chances of that? She smiled at me as I pulled up outside of her house. "Thanks Dominic"

"Call me Dom." I said with a smile as she unbuckled and opened the door.

"Okay, only if you call me Sam, would you mind if I stopped by in a couple days to check on my car." She asked hopefully.

"Sure stop by anytime." I smirked as she got out of the car. I defiantly wouldn't be complaining about her hanging around the shop.

"All right thanks again." She smiled as she got out closing the door behind her. I stayed until she got into the house. I definitely felt more like myself then I had in a long time .I hadn't lost the smile on my face by the time I pulled the charger into the driveway. Brian had the grill going as I shut off the car.

"Finally call it a day." Brian asked not looking up from the grill.

"Yeah, we got a new project for tomorrow." I said closing the door of the car.

"Sweet, what we working on" Brian asked obviously interested in having some real work in the shop.

"A girl brought in a mustang Shelby; another shop was busted racing it, the dumbass's messed it up pretty bad." I said walking over to my little garage.

"Damn I hope they are picking up the tab." Brian said as he flipped the burgers.

"Yeah, but she wants some custom work done after the repairs are finished, but I don't know about giving her the speed she wants." I said as I hung up my work shirt in the garage before grabbing a beer out of the little frig.

"You're in a better mood?" Brian asked with a smirk

"Yeah, I'm just glad the shops starting to take off again." It was a lie and Brian could see right through it, but again I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Right, I'm not buying that Dom was the girl cute or something?" He asked

"Yeah she was cute." I smirked thinking back to Sam, cute wasn't really the way to describe her.

"Okay now that makes more sense." Brian laughed as he flipped the burgers again.

"What makes sense?" Mia asked as she walked out with a plate of Hot dogs.

"Dom's crushing on the girl that dropped her car off at the shop." Brian smiled as he ratted me out to my little sister.

"Really" Mia asked with a big smile on her face.

'I'm not crushing on her, she was nice is all." I smiled as I walked up to her kissing her on the cheek.

"You're in a better mood then I have seen all week, do you really think I am going to believe that Dom? I know you better than that." She smiled

"She's way too young for me anyway." That fact was probably true.

"What, hitting on a teenager or something? Brian asked like the smart ass he was.

"Watch it O'Connor, she at least in her mid-twenties."

"Not too young for you bro." Brian smirked knowing he had won. I shook my head as I sipped my beer, Mia and Brian wanted me to move on, I had a feeling they were not going to let this go so quickly.

Saying the next two days where hell was an understatement, I couldn't keep her off my mind. Hell I didn't even know if she had a boyfriend or not, for all I know I had been obsessing over a girl that was already taken.

Those idots at Mike Customs had really messed up her car, a very annoyed Mike had shown up the day before to hand over his credit card number. He had even had the balls to bitch that she making a bigger deal out of this then necessary. He wasn't too fond of the fact I explained to him if it had been my car that he had been letting his buddy's race he would still be in the hospital.

He was the whole reason why I currently had her car up on the frame wrack checking the gages for frame alignment.

"Is Dominic around?" I poked my head out from under the car to see Sam talking to Brian.

"Dom" Brian yelled as I slid out from under the car.

"Hey" She smiled at me as I walked over to her.

"Hey, come to make sure I'm not racing your car." I smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest again.

"You better not, I may be a girl but I pack a punch." She smiled as she walked closer to her car

"He needs someone to kick his ass." I heard Brian say before he disappeared into the office.

"So what the damage?" she asked her face going from happy to worried all within a few seconds.

"They messed it up pretty good, bent the frame, cracked the radiator, destroyed the hood, right fender and core support, it needs two front wheels and a number of front end parts, plus they never changed your brakes or the oil. He's going to have a nice bill for this." She smiled at me, even though she looked slightly overwhelmed by all the information I had given her.

"Thanks for getting this in so fast." Damn that smile made me melt ever time she sent it my way.

"Yeah the shops only been open for about a week so I'm not too busy yet." Maybe if the shop had been busier I would have had an excuse put off finishing her car.

"I heard you just moved back from Spain." That comment made me nervous, what else she had heard about me, Did she known about my crime life. Someone running their mouth could ruin any chance I had with her.

"Yeah I was living there for a while, but it wasn't home." That last part was definitely true, even though being back in Eco Park still hadn't felt right.

"I know the feeling, I've only lived in LA for about a month and it still does not feel right being here." She said looking a little sheepish.

"Where you from?" I asked honestly interested.

"Arkansas, I moved out here with my boyfriend, but he turned into a dick as soon as he got me away from my family so I kicked him to the curve. It sucks not knowing anyone, I met a few people that are into cars but that's it." She said looking slightly embarrassed as she looked down at her nails.

"So you planning on staying in LA for a while." I asked hopefully

"I don't know, if I start making friends maybe, or else I might try New Orlands or something." My heart dropped as she talked about leaving the city.

"I should introduce you to my sister; you look about the same age. How old are you anyway?" I asked hopeing to get an age out of her so I might feel better about having a crush on her.

"Did anyone ever tell you it's rude to ask a lady her age?" She asked as she smiled at me.

"My mom tried to teach me that stuff but it never stuck, god rest her soul." Sam smiled as she shook her head.

"I'm 26 if you must know." She smiled showing me just how mad she truly was about my last question.

"Wow almost eight years younger than me, you are just a kid." She rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"Watch it buster." She laughed crossing her arms over her chest. I couldn't help but think how sexy it made her look.

"You got the name wrong; Brian over there's the buster." I laughed as Brian flipped me the bird before turning back to the paperwork.

"Good to know, well I better let you get back to work. When do you think the repairs should be done?" She asked instantly turning back to business.

"Well I got all the parts I needed today so within the next few days, once I get the fender on Brains going to paint it."

"He better get my flames right." She pointed at Brian as she turned to leave.

"You know you can hang out here with us for a bit if you want." She looked a little hesitantly for a moment.

"Okay, I got nothing else to do, might as well." She watched as Brian and I changed out the core support and radiator before attaching the fender. It was finally starting to look like a car again. Having her sitting nearby was distracting on its own. She smiled at me as I glanced in her direction.

"Oh my god who's butt ugly car is that?" I groaned as I heard Letty walk in.

"Hey leave me car alone." Sam stood crossing her arms over her chest.

Letty annored her as she walked up to me.

"We need to talk Dom, let's go for a ride." It was a good thing Letty didn't notice the glare Sam shot in her direction or we would really have problems.

"I'm busy with a customer right now, it can wait." She crossed her arms over her chest as she stepped back looking at the car.

"Call me as soon as she's gone." Letty said as she turned and walked out of the shop.

"Sorry about that, she can be a little rude sometimes." Sam nodded looking up from her phone.

"Is she your girlfriend?" She asked looking a little disappointed.

"No, she used to be though." Sam look like she was about to say something when her phone rang. I turned my attention back to the car as she walked out of the shop.

"You really have a thing for her don't you?" Brian asked

"She nice, I want to get to know her." I wasn't going to come out and tell my brother in law that I had a major crush on Sam, she made me feel like I was sixteen again, chasing after the cute girl.

"Did you notice she has the conversion kit for NOS in this thing? With speed like that she must be a racer." Brian said as he looked to see if Sam had returned.

"It could have belonged to a previous owner." I said truthfully, even though I highly doubt it just because of what she had asked me to do to this car.

"I bet you she's a racer Dom, she just doesn't want to tell you cause she don't know if she can trust you." I looked up as Sam walked back into the shop sitting in the same chair as before.

"You all right?" I asked, she didn't look like the Sam girl that had walked out of the shop a few moments before. This girl looked haunted by something.

"Yeah, my ex was just being a jerk, so I told him to shove his attitude where the sun don't shine." I smiled and nodded as I turned back to the car.

"Good, I don't want to have to kick anyone's ass for messing with you." I almost missed the look of shock that briefly passed over her face. I smiled looking over at her.

"No man should threating a woman." I said as I met her eyes.

"It's okay Dom; he's not dumb enough to try anything because he knows I can kick his ass." I didn't doubt it for a moment, but it didn't make me any happier that I knew she was in danger.

"I wouldn't want to fight you." I smirked winning me a smile.

"Stop flirting and help me out here Dom." I turned glaring at Brian whom smirked back at me.

"Well if looks could kill I would say you would be dead guy Blondie? She laughed looking truly amused.

"Yeah I think I'm safe for now, he wouldn't want to face the wrath of his sister if he hurt me." That was true I would sooner remove my own finger nails before facing a pissed of Mia.

"Hell hath no fury." Sam laughed

"Right" Brian laughed looking over at me. We both looked up as her phone rang again; she said nothing for a moment as she answered the phone walking out of the shop.

"That better not be that creep again." I couldn't keep the growl out of my voice as I turned my attention back to the car.

"Invite her over for dinner, I already texted Mia and told her I was going to force you to invite her." Brian was really going to be in for it as soon as Sam left.

"Were going to call it a day, Why don't you come back to the house and meet Mia, you said you wanted to meet some friends." I susjested as Brian and I started picking up random tools that lay around the car.

"Sure" she smiled, I could tell from the look on her face that something had happened to upset her from the last phone call.

"Dom why don't you and Sam take off, I will lock up." Brian said as he started picking up tools.

"Alright, I'll go wash up then we can take off. I said unbuttoning and removing my work shirt, leaving me in my white tank. She said nothing as I disappeared into the bathroom, grabbing out my phone I sent both Brian and Mia and text saying I was going to take Sam for a drive and try to find out what was going on with this guy that was giving her a hard time. I didn't like that someone had put a frown on that beautiful face.

I walked out to find Sam talking to Brian; she smiled as she joked with him. It made me feel better to see her smile but part of me was jealous that it was Brian that was putting the smile back on her face.

"You ready?" I asked her

"Yeah sure" She said with a smile as she grabbed her purse and phone from the chair where she had been sitting. She was quite as she followed me out to the charger.

"So how well do you know LA" I asked hoping she wouldn't mind the drive.

"Not very well, I still need a map to get to the grocery store." She smiled looking slightly embarrassed.

"What do you say we go for a drive?"

"Sounds like a plan." I was happy as a clam that she had agreed to spend some time with me, I wanted to get to know her but that didn't mean she wanted to get to know me.

We rode in silence for some time; I finally looked over at her she laughed as I sped up swerving around cars.

"So you were not lying about liking speed?" I aksed

'Why would I lie about that when I have a Shelby, if I didn't like speed I would have bought a minivan or something" She laughed as we skid to stop in a road side park about an hour outside of the city. I hadn't realized we had been driving for so long, having her next to me made the time fly by faster than I thought possible.

I was happy to see the smile return to her face, what made it all the better was the fact that I had put it there. "Come check out this view." I said as I got out of the car waiting for her, I grabbed her hand and led her up the rough little path that led down by the cliffs. The view was amazing but the company was better, we were both quite for a moment as we sat down together on top of the hill overlook the ocean.

"It's beautiful here." She said looking out at the ocean.

"I love it here, it's seems like forever since the last time I was here." She frowned as her phone rang; she shook her head as she sent the caller to voicemail.

"Is that your ex again?" I asked slightly annoyed that she no longer seemed as happy.

"Yeah sorry, he won't stop pestering me." She smiled

"Don't apologize for something you have no control over." Truth be told I wanted to swat the asshole around for putting that look on her face, but I was pretty sure that was no how I was going to win her over.

"I'm just so tired of being yelled at for everything by him." She smiled as I wrapped my arm her shoulder pulling her close to me. She fit in my arms like she always belonged there; I smiled as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I don't want you to worry about him, he messes with you again he's going to have to deal with me." I said as I held her tighter.

"Thanks, Dom can I ask you a personal question?" she asked as she turned and looked at me.

"Sure"

"I really don't want you to get mad at me or anything for asking but I heard some very interesting rumors about you." I closed my eyes for a moment as I decided how to approach this. She already knew some of my past, if she wasn't running away yet then there might be chance she would let me explain everything.

"Well tell me what you heard and I will tell you what is true and then I will explain the best I can." She took a deep breath as she pulled away from me slightly

"You used to rob semi-truck's with your team?" she asked looking like I would yell at her, at that moment I wanted nothing more than to beat the crap out of the asshole that had put that look on her face.

"True" her eyes got big for a moment as she processed the information.

"That you were in prison for two years for nearly killing a man?"

"Also true" I said not looking at her, I didn't wanting to see the look on her face as she realized what type of person she was with.

"That you were on your way back to prison when you busted out and went on the run?"

"Also true"

"You murdered three FBI agents in Brazil?"

"That one is not true." I couldn't tell if she believed me but she smiled anyway. "Yeah a lot of those rumors are true, I started robbing trucks when I got out of prison for the first time, when I was sixteen I was watching my dad race, when a guy shoved his car into a wall. I watched him burn alive that day, a few days later I ran into the guy and I nearly beat him to death with a wrench. Not a day goes by that I don't regret what I did." I looked away from her then; I didn't want to see the look in her eyes when she realized I was nothing but a common thug. I looked back at her as I felt her lay a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"Dom, you don't have to tell me any of this if you don't want to, the last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable." I felt my heart melt with her kindness, kindness I didn't deserve.

"Well the same goes here, I really like you Sam and I want you to trust me, can you ever really trust me if I don't clear up the things you are going to hear about me." I asked

"Yes Dominick I can trust you." I never wanted to let her go as we sat there on the deserted beach. No matter what she said knew I still had to tell her everything.

"I still want to tell you, Brian was working as an undercover cop trying to bust me and team for the truck jobs." She turned looking at me confused.

'Wait Brian was a cop, he doesn't seem the type?" She interrupted

"Yeah well he fooled me too; he saved one of my team member's lives the day he revealed to me that he was a cop. He later did something I will never forget, something that proved to me he truly was family; he gave me the keys to his car and let me jump country. He took the fall for me and had to go on the run himself for a while. A few years later I came back to the states because we thought Letty had been killed, so Brian whom was again working undercover teamed up with me to help catch her killer, in the end I ended up getting arrested. Brian and Mia couldn't see me going back to Prison so they broke me out and we all ran to Rio, when we got to Rio we met up with a guy I had done truck jobs in LA with. He thought it was a brilliant idea to rob this train that has some expensive cars, quick cash he said, things went south and some thugs we wrongly trusted shot three DEA agents."

"Which got blamed on you?" she asked

"Right, they sent in a guy named Hobbs to bring Brian and me back to the states. We ended up saving Hobbs life when his team was murdered and he helped us bring down one of Brazil's biggest criminal bosses, we robed said criminal blind then Hobbs killed him. Hobbs gave us a twenty four hour head start so we jumped country again and ended up in the Canary Islands, which has no extradition. Mia and Brian also welcomed a new addition to the family about that time too. It wasn't long after that Hobbs showed up on my doorstep, he had proof that Letty was still alive. He cut us the deal that if we helped bring down an international crime boss we would get Letty back and full pardons."

"So that's how you are free and clear after everything that happened?" She asked sounding truly interested.

"Yeah, we came home like nothing ever happened except Letty had no memory of any of us." I turned away from Sam for a moment I felt the pain of Lettys loss all over again. I smiled and turned my attention back to Sam as she laid a soft kiss on my cheek.

"That must have been hard?" she asked laying her head down on my shoulder again

"It was, we dated for a short period of time then we realized it just wasn't going to work." I said as I wrapped an arm around her.

"Now ask me if any of that matters to me, ask me if I care you were a wanted felon." She asked as she pulled away looking me in the eye.

"Do you?" I asked

"Hell no" She smirked as she looked me in the eyes.

I smiled as I leaned forward gently brushing my lips against hers. I pulled away for a moment looking in her eyes for a sign to continue. I did need some for she leaned forward brushing her lips against mine. Only this time I didn't let her pull away I held her close as I brushed my tongue against her lips. I wrapped my arms tightly around her as we deepened the kiss. I knew I had only knew her for a few day, but for some reason it felt like I had known her for a life time.

I pulled away as my cell phone started blaring the song Sister Christian, Mia's ring tone.

"Sorry, it's my sister." I said as I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. "What's up Mia? Yeah we'll be there in about an hour."

"Were being paged?" She laughed

"Yeah Mia's getting ready to start dinner and she wants us back to the house." I said as I stuffed my phone back in my pocket.

"If we must we must." She smiled

"We must." I was happy to see she didn't pull away as I grabbed her hand.

I smiled as she wrapped her arm around my waist keeping herself pulled tightly to my side. She stopped as we made it to the parking lot.

"I'm glad those idots raced my car, or I wouldn't have met you Dom." I pulled her against me for another kiss.

"Thanks for looking past my past."

"I guess I always had a thing for bad boys or good boys playing bad." She smirked

"Well I honestly can't tell you which I am." I said as I open the door for her.

The drive back to the house went way to quick, I wanted to keep Sam all to myself I didn't want to share what time I had with her with Brian and Mia.

Pulling into the driveway, I took Sam's hand as we walked towards the house

Brian Smirked at me from the steps as we walked into the house hand in hand.

"Isn't that cute" he laughed

"Watch it Brian." Brian held up his hands in defense as we walk by. I still couldn't help smacking him the head as we passed by.

"You must be Sam." I smiled as Mia engulfed Sam in a hug.

"Relax Mia; we can't scare her away yet." I said sitting down at the kitchen table, I couldnt help but pull Sam down on my lap. I remember all the times I had done the same with Letty but that was just something I had to let go, I had Sam now.

Brian smiled at us as he walked over kissing Mia on the cheek.

"So Mia I see you and I missed some interesting developments today." I caught him winking at Sam, at that moment I had never wanted to drown Brian as much as I wanted to in that moment.

"Leave them alone Brian, or I'm not going to feel bad for you when Dom face plants you in the front yard again." Brian smirked as he sat in a chair across from us pulling Mia onto his lap. I instantly wished to be back at the beach as Sam wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"What the hell is going on here Dom?" we all looked up as Letty walked through the door.

"We're broke up for a month and I already find you with Barbie girl on your lap, did you even remember I wanted to talk to you, or were you too busy with your dick down her throat to remember." Letty yelled glaring at Sam.

"Excuse me." Sam started I could tell by her face she was beyond pissed. I quickly moved Sam aside as I stood to confront Letty before Sam and Letty had a chance to duke it out.

"I want you out of my house Let, you're not going to come in here and disrespect my girlfriend. Come back when you can keep a civil tongue in your head. I'm with Sam now get over it, I saw you with your tongue down the guys throat the other day so what does it matter what I do." If looks could kill Sam and I would be dead. At that moment I couldn't get myself to care whether Letty was upset or not all that mattered to me was Sam.

Letty slammed the screen door shut behind her as she left.

"I'm sorry I caused Problems for you Dom" I look up at Sam as she wrapped her arms around me again.

"You're not a problem." I laughed as I took the beer Mia handed me across the table. I was surprised when Sam turned one down.

"Sorry I'm not much of a beer drinker." She smiled

"Have you ever had a corona?' I asked slightly surprised.

"Can't say have" I shook my head as I handed her mine

"Take a sip and I'll leave you alone." She laughed as she took a tiny sip.

"Not bad." She laughed handing me back my beer.

"It will grow on you after a while I promise." I laughed at the look she gave me.

"Don't hold your breath on that one handsome."

"I promise I won't" I laughed


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone thank you to everyone that reviewed. FYI this is not a Dom and Letty story so if that's what you are looking for go read someone else's story. Okay done with my little rant, so I hope you all like this chapter and as always please review

Sam's POV

I woke feeling different then I had in a long time, I felt Safe. Mostly I knew I should be concerned with the fact that I woke up not knowing where I was at. I smiled as I saw Dominick lying next to me, the moonlight shining through the window just enough for me to see. I hadn't meant to spend the night with him, hell I hadn't even meant to fall asleep. Last thing I remembered was sitting next to Dom by the little bonfire pit in the back yard lisoning to Dom and Brian talk about cars. I leaned over kissing him on the cheek before sliding out of bed.

"Were do you think you are going?" Dom asked I felt bad for wakening him up, but I didn't feel right about spending the night with him just quite yet.

"Home, I didn't mean to fall asleep." I said sliding back into bed next to him.

"That's okay, give me a minute to wake up and I will drive you." I leaned over kissing him on the lips.

"Don't worry about it, I only live one block over I'll be fine walking home." I smiled as I tried to get up from the bed only to be stopped by a gentle but firm hand grabbing my arm.

"I don't think so, I trust the people that live around here, I just don't trust the fools that drive through it. I'm not going to risk you when I just found you." I couldn't help but smirk as I thought of his comment.

"So you're not willing to risk me now, so maybe in about a month or so when the honeymoon period wares off." I laughed as Dom pulled me against him.

"Smart ass, don't ever count on me letting you walk alone at 3:00 in the morning."

"Fine" I smiled as Dom held me close, I looked over at Dom he laid with his eyes closed, he looked tired.

"Go to sleep, I'll be fine walking home." I said with a yawn as I snuggled against him.

"Do us both a favor and just go back to sleep." He mumbled not opening his eyes again. As much as I wanted to argue I couldn't find the strength to roll away from him. As much as I hadn't wanted to spend the night a few minutes ago I just couldn't leave him, for the first time in a long time I felt safe.

When I woke again I groaned when I noticed light shining into the room. Dom was still sleeping so I was guessing it was early yet. I stayed still as I tried to keep from waking him. No matter how I thought about it I couldn't figure out why I had been so resistant to spend the night with Dom. Sure I had just met him but he was a great guy there was no doubt about that . I knew some people might argue that fact because of his past, the things he had done. But I had meant it when I told Dom his past didn't matter to me. What mattered to me is how he acts now and how he treats the people in his life. That is what shows me what type of man he really is.

"What you thinking about so hard over there." I nearly jumped out of bed as he spoke.

"Sorry" He laughed at my sour expression.

"it's okay, I was just thinking about everything that happened yesterday. How I hadn't planned on finding someone special when I got up yesterday."

"Yeah I could see how that could be a slight shocker, I on the other hand have not been able to get you out of my head since you brought your car into the shop."

"Really"

"Yeah, I wanted you to be mine; there was no doubt about that. It not every day a beautiful woman walks into my shop and nearly stops my heart. It's been almost fifteen years since that's happened to me."

"Well I feel special then."

"You should, it should also make you feel special that I am up this early for you. There a reason I don't open the shop till noon; I am not a mourning person and never will be. He smirked lying back in bed folding his arms behind his head. I bit my lower lip as I admired just how handsome he was.

"Well by all means go back to sleep, I wouldn't want to interrupt your much needed beauty sleep."

"Well I'm glad you seemed to have gotten enough last night because I swear you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." I couldn't keep the blush off my face as I snuggled back down with Dom as he pulled a blanket over us. I wasn't sure if I would be able to get back to sleep but I would never get tired of being near him.

Dom's POV

I annored Brian as I checked the gages one last time on frame wrack. Everything seemed to have straightened out correctly after those jackasses had screwed with my girl's car. This car had become more than just a job, it was my girl's car and I wasn't going to let her have it back unless everything was a hundred percent correct.

"Dom remember when I said I thought your girl was a racer, well she pulling your old stunt NOS tanks under the seat." That caught my attention, I slid out from under the car, I frowned as I looked down at the NOS tanks. I looked up at the steering wheel; I saw no button for the spray.

"I guess I'm going to have to have a talk with her before she gets this car back."

"Really and here I thought you would be signing her up for next Friday's race." Brian laughed

"I don't think so buster." There was no way I was going to be letting Sam race until I saw her drive for myself.

By 6:00 Brian had already left for the day, I stayed behind putting the finishing touches on my girl's car. It would be race worthy in no time.

"Hey handsome." I looked up and smiled as Sam walked through the door.

"Hey beautiful." I said as she brushed her lips across mine.

"So how's it coming?"

"Brian's going to start painting it tomorrow then it should be ready."

"Sweet, I'm going crazy not having my own wheels."

"So when where you planning on telling me you are a street racer?" She looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights, a beautiful deer at that."

"What are you talking about?" She asked stepping away from me.

"I found the NOS cans under your seat, but it's odd I have never seen you at any of the races around here."

"That's because I raced back home I haven't been here long enough to get myself in the racing loop." She smirked as she played with a strand of her hair.

"Right, where you planning on telling me anytime soon." I smirked at the annoyed look on her face.

"Sure just as soon as you come clean about your racing buddy. Don't think just because I have not raced here long doesn't mean I don't know who's racing." She smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright, but let's not forget I still want to see my baby behind the wheel." He smiled

"Well let me drive yours and I'll show you." I smirked as he grabbed me around the waist.

"I don't think so princess." He smirked I ignored my phone as it rang in my pocket. The ring tone was Justin's.

"That jerks still bugging you?" He asked letting me go and crossing his arms over his chest looking sexier than anyone had the right too.

'Yeah but it's okay I'm ignoring him." I knew Dom didn't believe when I said I was okay. But at the moment that is all I could tell him.

"I'm still worried about him messing with you."

"I don't want to talk about him Dom; I want to spend time with you forgetting about him."

"All right what do you want to do?" He asked locking up the shop.

"I don't care as long I get to spend some time with you."

"How about dinner and a drive?" He asked activating the alarm on the shop.

"Sounds like a plan."

"So do you think you could handle a real ride with me?" He smirked grabbing me tightly against his chest.

"I don't know stud? I've heard some interesting stories about you." I laughed as he picked me up swinging me over his shoulder. I had never once felt so annoyed with being short and tiny.

"Put me down Dom" I laughed as he carried me out to the charger.

"Nah, I'm not putting you down I like you just were you are." He finally set me on my feet as he opened the passenger door for me.

"I'm going to get your for that." I laughed as I slid into the passenger seat as Dom closed the door for me.

"So what sounds good for dinner?" he asked as he pulled the car on the street squealing the tires. I laughed as Dom reached over grabbing my hand. "You chose I'm not picky."We drove from about ten minutes till Dom pulled into small restaurant.

"This is one of my favorite restaurants in LA, home cooked food," I smiled as I reached over grabbing his hand. We were greeted at the door by a friendly older lady that called Dom by name.

"I take it you come here a lot?"

"Not as much as I used to before everything happened." Dom answered as we were seated in a booth.

"Oh, is it weird being back?" I asked hoping he wouldn't mind my questions.

"Yeah more than you can imagine, but enough about me. I want to know more about you little racer."

"Well there's not much to tell about me, I'm an only child from a small town. I started racing behind my parents back. I fell in love with a guy that went to my high school and he moved out to LA for a while. For a few months I didn't hear much from him then he called me and begged me to move out here, said there was some good racing out here. I had pretty much beaten everyone driving in my area so I was bored. Once I got here, he turned into someone I didn't know. I have no idea what he go into but the people he was hanging out with scared the crap out of me and when I told him I didn't want them at the house, he hit. I kicked him out after he did that, and every day he's calling me and threating me if I don't take him back. I was getting ready to move home and change my number when I met you."

"And now?"

"Now I couldn't imagine moving away from you." He smiled as he reached across the table taking my hand.

"After Letty left me I had a hard time coping with life, finding you were a blessing."

"Bet you didn't know I would be as much trouble as I am though." I smiled

"I can handle anything you through my way baby girl, I'm just hoping you can handle everything I thing I throw at you, I do my best to stay out of trouble but it doesn't always happen." I smirked as he stroked back of my hand.

Dom let go of my hand as our food arrived. He was right; the food was just as good as he said if not better. I smirked as thought of everything Dom and I had talked about. I really couldn't imagine leaving LA now. Dom was my everything, the moment I had walked into his shop I knew my life had changed.

So Brian's painting your car in the morning, so hopefully I can have it back to you with in the next few days. I still have to install the under glows then it should be racing ready." He said giving me a look that said he would be testing my racing skills.

"Awesome I can't wait to have my car back, my dad rented me a rental car today but it's not the same." I said looking down at my tea.

"So why did you walk to the shop then?"

"I don't know I guess I don't have the same sense of danger you do." I smirked as Dom shook his head.

"All right let's get out of here smart ass." I nodded as I grabbed my purse, as I expected Dom hasn't let me pay for the bill. It was only when he threatened to throw me over his shoulder again and hall me out of the restaurant. Dom held my hand as he led me out to the car.

I stopped dead in my tracks before we got to the car. Dom stopped looking at me in confusion; he followed my gaze to a group of guys staring at us. I looked away walking as quickly as I could back to the charger. Dom said nothing as he got in next to me and pulled the car out of the parking lot. I was relieved that Dom had not asked me about the guys back at the restaurant. I wanted nothing more at that moment to be as far away from that place as possible.

"Who were those guys Sam?" Dom asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"Justin's friends" He said nothing as he reached over grabbing my hand. I smiled over at Dom as I tightened my grip on his hand. I felt safe with Dominic and that wasn't something I had felt in a long time. I knew he could tell how much those guys had scared me.

We spent the rest of the evening just driving around getting to know each other, of course Dom showed off whenever possible. Needless to say I knew why he was considered the king of street racing in LA. It hadn't taken long for me to forget about Justin's friends, being with Dom made everything better.

By the time Dom dropped me off at almost midnight I felt exhausted. "So do you want me to tuck you in?

"I think you are just trying to get in bed with me Dominic." I smiled as I leaned over kissing him on the cheek.

"Maybe sweetheart, get in and get to sleep before I take you home with me and decide I'm not letting you go." Every day I was around him made it harder for me to want to be away from him especially with Justin being the way he was.

"Good night Dominic, text me when you get home so I know you got home okay." He smirked at me as I got out of the car.

"What were you saying about not worrying about safety?" I smiled as I shut the door; he waited till I had the door open before he waved pulling the Charger out of the driveway. I waved back at him before I closed the door and locking the dead bolt behind me. I wrapped my arms around my self trying to ward off the chill that had set in. I went around the house making sure all the windows were locked before I grabbed a hoodie out of my dresser. I had a feeling the chill I was feeling had nothing to do with the cold. I crawled into bed as I waited for Dominic to text me.

I smiled as my phone went off _"I'm home, you better have locked the doors."_ I smiled reading Dom's text.

"_**Don't worry that was the first thing I did, I'm glad you are home safe, goodnight handsome."**_

"_Goodnight baby girl"_

Setting my phone next to the bed, I smiled as I thought of how lucky I was to have met Dom.

I was jolted awake as fist crashed hard against my skull. I jumped out of bed just in time for Justin's fist to collide with my skull again.

"You think I'm going to let you walk away from me that easy bitch. I don't know who you have been seeing but it ends now before I have to beat the hell out of them too." I wanted to smirk at the thought of a punk like Justin taking on Dom. One hit from Dom and Justin would be finished. I opened my mouth to reply as Justin rushed forward grabbing me hard around the throat.

"Did you hear me Bitch, if I can't have you then no one will." I knew resisting wouldn't get me anywhere up right. If I could get away it wouldn't be too hard to escape to Dom's. I wanted nothing more at that moment to be back at his house with him and his family.

I looked down at the ground playing the part of a defeated woman. Finally I felt his grip loosen on my neck. "That's better; you will listen to me if you want to continue breathing, understood." I nodded as Justin let me go.

"Now I want you to call this guy and tell him you will never see him again are we understood?" I nodded as Justin finally let me go. There was no way in hell I would ever tell Dom I wanted nothing to do with him. "My phones out in the car, I don't know his number." I lied hopping he hadn't noticed my phone on the bedside table.

"Go get it and be fast, oh and just so you don't get any stupid ideas about driving off I will hold on to your keys." He laughed grabbing the keys of the counter before grabbing a can of pop out of the frig before plopping down on the sofa. He thought he won; I kept my pace slow as I slid my shoes on and slowly made my way out the door. Justin didn't look up from the TV as I slipped out the door, as soon as I was out the door I picked up my pace, passing my rental car I made a mad dash across the road and through my neighbors back yard. I could hear dogs barking as I ran, I prayed to god, Justin didn't relies just yet what had happened. My lungs were burning from lack of oxygen as I made it to Dom's street. I kept running down the street, till the house was in view by the time I made it to house I felt like I was about to pass out. I banged on the door hoping my late night intrusion wouldn't wake up little Jack. I kept my eyes on the road as I banged on the door again.

"Sam what the hell is going on?" Brian asked as he swung open the door stepping aside letting me in. I could tell by the look of him I must have woken him up, I instantly felt bad for doing so but I knew I had no other option.

I hadn't yet caught my breath as Brian let me into the house; Brian took my arm and led me to the sofa as I attempted to calm myself down. I looked up at Brian as he turned on a lamp shining light into the room. As soon as the light hit my face, a look of pure shock crossed his face. "What happened?" I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest. I wasn't ready to talk about it. "I'll go get Dom" He said as he disappeared up the steps. I knew I was safe here but I couldn't stop myself from looking at the door almost as if I was expecting Justin to come barging in at any second. A second latter I heard Dom and Brian coming down the steps. Dom stopped as soon as he made it to the bottom of the steps. I knew he must be shocked by what he saw, I had no idea how bad I looked but judging by the look of horror on his face I knew it must be bad.

"What the hell happened?" Dom asked as he sat on the sofa pulling me into his arms. I couldn't help it but I instantly started crying as soon as he wrapped his arms around me. I knew then I truly was safe. I knew he would never let anything happen to me. He held me as I cried; he said nothing for a moment as he let me calm down.

"What happened?" He asked again a little more forcefully this time. I jumped as I felt something cold touch my face. I looked over at Brian whom had an ice pack in hand. I smiled as I took it from him pressing it to my cheek.

"I was sleeping and I woke up to Justin Punching me, I tried to get away but he kept punching me." I said as I tried to stop more tears from forming.

"It looks like a little more than punching Sam, you have hand print marks around your neck." Brian said as he took a seat in the chair across from us.

"Brian call the cops." Dom said as he tightened his grip on me.

"Dom what's going on?" I looked up as Mia walked into the room.

"Oh my gosh Sam are you okay." She asked as she sat next to me on the sofa putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm all right now." I said softly

"Where's this little prick at?" Dom asked pulling away slightly so he could look at me. I wanted to hide at that moment. I didn't want him to see what I had let happen to myself. I closed my eyes as I felt him brush a tear away from my face.

"Last I knew he was lying on the sofa at my place. He wanted me to call you and tell you it was over between us, so I told him I had to go out to my car to get my phone, as soon as I made it to the car I ran for it." I knew Dom wanted to go over there by the look of pure rage on his face.

"Fucking coward beating up on a woman, even worse doing it while she's sleeping she didn't even have a chance to defend herself." Brian growled as he walked back into the room, he grabbed Mia's hand plopping her down on his lap. I smiled at him, as I continued to lean on Dom. Mia was lucky to have a man like Brian he would never lay a hand on her. I looked up at Dom and knew that I too was now a lucky woman. Dom would never hurt me not like Justin had.

"He better hope I never run into him on the streets, he will definitely think twice before he puts his hands on a woman, let alone mine." Dom said as he kissed me on the forehead. That thought made me shutter, I remember what Dom had told me about his past, what happened to the man that had been responsible for the death of his father. Dom had gone away for two years because of his need for revenge.

"Please Dom just don't even bother, he's not worth it." I whispered as I buried my face against his chest. I hated that we had to wait for the cops to show up, all I wanted to do was go upstairs with Dom crawl in bed with him and snuggle.

"I think the police are here." Mia said as she stood looking out the front window.

"Do I really have to talk to them?" I asked not looking up from my spot.

"Yes, you are too strong of a woman to let him get away with hurting you." Mia said

"I don't feel strong right now."

"That what he wants Sam, don't give him that power." I smiled up at Dom as Mia let the officers in the house. I heard Brian explaining that he had woken up to me banging on the door and I showed up looking like someone had used me for a punching bag. Which is exactly what I felt like. I noticed one officer eyeing Dom suspiciously.

"Miss North may we speak to you outside."

"Why do I have to go outside, there's nothing you can't ask me in front of them."

"Fine, are you sure your injury's where not caused by Mr. Tarretto here." I saw red as I pushed myself away from Dom and stood crossing my arms over my chest.

"Dom would never hit me or any woman as a matter of fact. You want to know who hit me; his name is Justin Smith and he probably still sitting on my sofa waiting for me to come home."

"No offense miss I had to ask, Mr. Tarretto has a violent history."

"Well it wasn't him." I growled not looking away from the officer

"Okay, would you mind accompanying us to your residence so we can check to see if Mr. Smith is still at the residence?" I nodded as I looked back at Dom

"As long as Dom goes with me." He nodded as he stood walking over door sliding on his shoes.

Dom grabbed his keys as I followed him out to the charger.

"Thanks for coming with me."

"You don't have to thank me baby; you are my girl I would have gone over there no matter what."

"Well it still means a lot to me."

"I hope you know even if he is still there and he gets arrested I'm not going to allow you to stay there tonight you are coming home with me."

"I'm more than okay with that Dom; I don't want to be there right now anyway." I said as he pulled the car out of the driving and headed towards my house.

"You know this is the first time I have had cops following me where I wasn't in trouble you know, kind of a new experience."

"So are you saying you are going to have me on my toes trying to keep you out of trouble all the time?" I asked with a smile.

"We'll have to wait and see." He smirked as he turned the car onto my road and into my driveway. I felt myself start to panic as the front door opened as Justin walked out.

"Where the fucks have you been Sam, and who is this clown?" I watched as Dom gripped the steering wheel. Justin hadn't liked the fact that I was ignoring him. I looked back waiting for the police to pull in behind us. We hadn't went very fast so there was no reason as to why they were not there yet,

"Please Dom don't get out, I couldn't take having you get arrested too." I looked over as Justin approached the passenger door.

"Get your ass out of that car now Sam." He said punching the window. I more than thankful the glass held up, I away just a flashing lights pulled in the driveway behind us.

"You know it's always funny to watch someone punch a window that made of anti-shatter glass." Dom smirked as he stepped out of the car. I finally felt brave enough to follow as Justin was handcuffed.

"Come on I didn't hit her, it was probably that fool over there."

"Right and you were just punching the window of the car because." The officer asked

"I was trying to get her out of the car." Justin said

"Right tell it to the judge son." The officer said as he put Justin in the back seat.

"Why don't you go in and pack and overnight bag baby." Dom suggested as he watched the officers pull out of the driveway with Justin.

"All right" I yawned as I made my way through the house. It didn't take long to pack my bag with everything I needed. I found the keys to my rental car sitting in the same spot I had left them. I was all right with staying with Dom but I was going to have my own car with me.

He smiled at me as I walked out bag in hand. He grabbed my bag as I made short work of shutting the lights and TV off. "I'm going to drive my car over, that way I have my car in the morning."

"That's Fine, be careful."

"I'm driving two blocks over, I don't think anything is going to happen and you're going to be not far away." I smirked as I locked the front door.

He shook his head as he got back in the charger, as I expected he didn't head strate home. Be backed out and waited for me to pull the car out of the driveway. Almost as if he was afraid something would happen on the drive over. When we reached the house I pulled my car behind Brian's Skyline as Dom pulled next to me.

Brian was sitting on the sofa as we walked in. "Did the find him?" he asked

"Yeah, everything's good." Dom said taking off his shoes by the door, I did the same before following Dom up the stairs.

"Night Brian" I said as I followed Dom into his room

"Night guys." Brian said as he disappeared into his and Mia's room. I was instantly exhausted as Dom shut the door behind us.

"What time is it?" I asked not bothering to grab my phone out of my bag.

"2am come to bed we can get a few more hours of sleep." I was more than happy to crawl in bed next to him. No matter what I knew I was safe. I knew Dom would never hurt me the way Justin had hurt him tonight. Dom wrapped me tightly in his arms as he pulled me close to his chest.

"Thanks for being there for me tonight." I didn't want to think about what would have happened if Dom hadn't been there tonight.

"You don't have to thank me." He said

"I know but I want to." I smiled as I kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Dom" She whispered half asleep

"I love you too, now go to sleep."

Dom's POV

Getting back to sleep wasn't as easy as I thought. I wanted Sam as she finally fell back to sleep. Holding back my temper tonight hadn't been easy. I wanted nothing more than to beat the life out of that little bastard that dared lay a hand on my girl. It wasn't just the fact that he had hurt Sam. It was undisputed fact that he would do this to another woman just like Sam.

Justin wouldn't be locked up for long for taking a few swings at his ex-girlfriend. There was no way I could let her stay at that house by herself.

I couldn't stop wrapping my mind around what Sam had just said to me. She told me she loved me, saying it back to her wasn't something I said lightly. I prayed to god that she didn't say it lightly. I was glad that Brian had herd her beating on the door. First thing in the morning I had two things to be done, get Sam a key to the house and show her where the spare key was. If I had anything to say about it tonight would never happen again. Sam was under my protection and no matter what happened between us she would be safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took me so long to update, I got kinda stuck on this chapter since it is mostly a filler chapter. As always please review.

Dom's POV

I got out of bed before Sam woke; the bruises on her face had gotten much worse since last night. Sam was still asleep as I left the room; she needed as much sleep as possible. Mia and Brian were already seated in the kitchen as I walked in little Jack sat in his high chair munching happily on a handful of cereal. Both Brian and Mia were silent as I sat at the table. Mia smiled as she stood heading for the stove, within a few seconds she was setting a fully loaded plate in front of me.

"Thanks sis" I smiled as I picked at the food.

"How's Sam doing this morning?" Brian asked looking up from his plate.

"I left her sleeping, after the night she had I figured she needed the sleep." None of us wanted to think about the events that had happened before. I watched Brian as he returned to eating. It was obvious he was extremely upset about someone attacking Sam.

"I can't believe someone would do that to a girl like her or any girl for that fact." Brian finally said shaking his head in irritation.

"Not ever man has a sense of honor like you and Dom Brian. Sam was one of the unlucky ones to learn that the hard way, but she's lucky to have Dom now." Mia said as she reached over taking Brains hand in her own.

"I don't know how lucky she is to have found me." I said shaking my head. Sam deserved someone so much better than me. Someone who didn't have the past that I did, someone who she could take home to her family and not have to worry if her parents remembered seeing his name on the news.

"Dom tell me this will you ever hit her?" Mia asked with a smile

"Hell no." Men hitting woman was something that would always piss me off. I would never be one that laid a hand on a female.

"Will you make her feel worthless, cause that's the look I saw on her face last night." Brian asked

"I will never let anyone hurt her." He nodded as I met his eyes.

"That's what I thought; which means she is lucky to have you Dom." Mia smiled as she reached over grabbing Brian's hand.

"I wish I had your confidence Mia." I said as I continued to pick at the food.

We looked up as Sam walked down the stairs fully dressed and looking like the beautiful angel I knew her to be, even though she was covers in bruises it didn't take away from her beauty.

"Hey beautiful how are you feeling?" I asked as she sat next to me.

"Better today than I was last night thanks to you." She smiled as Mia sat a plate in front of her before returning to her own.

It was nice having my family together in the morning; normally we all didn't get together for brakefast because of our schedules. I had a feeling both Brian and Mia were dragging their feet this morning, both wanting to see how Sam was doing, I watched Sam as she picked at her food I knew last night's events were heavy on her mind.

"Are you sure you're okay honey?" I asked as I reached over taking her free hand.

"Yeah I just have a lot on my mind." She said as she continued to eat slowly.

"So I don't have any work showing up till tomorrow so I'm yours for the day Baby girl, Brian's better at painting then me so he'll finish up your car." She looked over at Brian with a raised eyebrow.

"Just remember Blondie that cars my baby, if it looks funky I'm coming after you." She smiled jokingly, only I was pretty sure it was a joke.

"Don't worry the cars going to be awesome by the time I'm done with it." Brian smirked grabbing his plate off the table.

"I believe you." She smiled before finny really starting to eat.

"You better, I'm heading to the shop, love ya Mia." Brian said as he hugged her. I smiled as she held onto him tightly before giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. Sam smiled shaking her head as she smirked at them.

"What's so funny?" Brian asked looking over at Sam with a smile.

"Nothing at all, nothing at all, you too are just so gosh darn cute." He laughed before walking over to her and hugging her tightly. I smiled as she gave him a half hug; it was wonderful seeing Sam was being accepted into my family.

"I'm glad you are okay, you scared the crap out of us last night." Brian said as he let go of her, before grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

"I'm sorry I scared you all." She said still not losing the smile on her face.

"Were all glad you were able to get here." Mia said with a smile as she wiped breakfast off little Jacks face.

"So baby girl what are we going to do today? I was thinking maybe we could go down beach there's supposed to be an awesome car show down there this weekend." I asked as her as I reached over taking her hand.

"Really Dom, do you think I am going to go anywhere looking the way I do? Hell people are going to think you beat me up if I do." I wanted nothing more than to hurt the little punk bastard that had dared hurt her, I had held back out of respect for my girlfriend. She needed me more then she needed to see me pound the crap out of her ex and go to jail.

"You know Sam a little make up and if we brush your hair to one side no one would know." I smiled at my little sisters thoughtfulness. She cared about Sam and had quickly accepted her into our family, I couldn't of asked for a better family.

"I don't know, what do you think Dom?" Sam asked as she finished eating.

"Only if you want to baby girl, if not we can just hang around the house watch a movie or something." I wouldn't lie that I had been looking forward to that car show for a month but that was before Sam had come into my life, she was more important and if she wasn't ready to go into public after last night then I would happily stay home with her.

"No, if you want to go then we can go." She smiled as I let go of her hand so I could take my plate to the sink and put it in the dishwasher.

"If that's what you want honey." I didn't want her to see how upset I was that Mia had to help her cover up the evidence of last night. No matter what anyone said I was always going to feel like I should have done more to protect her. No matter what happened with the court system I will never let that ass hole come within 50 feet of her.

After breakfast Mia and Sam disappeared up the stairs to try and cover the evidence of last night. I had to take my mind of that asshole before Sam came back down; the last thing I wanted was for her to see me mad. Working on cars had always been an outlet for my anger and at this moment I was extremely grateful for that outlet.

SAMs POV

Two hours later I followed Dom down the busy parking lot next to the beach. There were so many classic cars parked along the sidewalk that we had no idea where to begin. "Oh Dom I want to look at that mustang." He smirked as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder holding me close to his to his side.

"Should have known you would go for the Mustang, what year is that a 1965" Dom asked as he stop looking at the front of the car as we approached.

"Nope that's a 64 1/2" I was smirked back at Dom as he looked over at me shocked.

"Don't give me that look Mr. I know my mustangs." I laughed as I dragged him around the car so we could both get a good look at the car.

"Guess I shouldn't have expected any less from you." He smirked as he wrapped his arm around me kissing me on the head before he let go of me I smiled as I Listen to the conversation he had with the owner of the car about the cars restoration.

"You know honey; no woman should have to live with someone who hit her." I looked over at a middle age woman walked up to me. I had seen the woman standing next to the car's owner as we walked up, she must be the owner's wife.

For a moment I was confused Dom had done such a good job making me forget about last night that I had totally forgot about bruises on my face.

"Oh these, Dominick didn't do this to me, he rescued me." I couldn't tell by the expression on her face if she believed me. I knew I shouldn't care if she did or not I just didn't want anyone to think badly of him.

"No woman should have to live with someone that is hitting her." She said as she looked over at Dom with a frown.

"I'm not, Dominic here protected me from my ex that did this to me. If it wasn't for him being there for me when this happened, things would have been much worse." I was getting slightly irritated as we stood there; I crossed my arms over my chest as I took a step away from her. Dom looked over at me noticing the look on my face.

"Everything okay honey?" He asked as he gathered me to this side. The woman pushed past me putting her hands on her hips. "I was just telling your girlfriend that no woman should have to live with someone that is hurting her." I groaned as I leaned against Dominic, this woman just would not give it a rest.

"I totally agree with you, that's why her Ex is sitting in jail and I'm going to make sure no one ever lays a hand on her again." I couldn't help but smile up at him. No matter what he said about himself Dominic was my angel, I knew he would protect me just like he said he would. He was a wonderful man and I would never forget just how lucky I had been to find him.

I looked over the woman whom finally had a small smile on her face. "Make sure you do young man, my daughter was killed by her husband and the last thing I want is to see it happen to another woman." I instantly felt bad for getting annoyed with this lady. I was quite as Dom talked to her for a moment before politely excusing us.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked as we walked away from the mustang.

"No I want to spend some more time with you." He smiled at me as I grabbed his hand.

"We can do that anywhere baby girl." I snuggled into his side as we walked looking at the rest of the cars.

"You should have brought you charger down here it would have blown away most of these cars, all but the mustang of course." he shook his head as I smirked.

"Leave it up to me to fall for a Ford girl." I smiled as I stopped taking both of his hands in mine as I smiled up at him. "No leave it up to me to fall for a Dodge guy, my dad is going to kick my ass when he finds out." Dom laughed as he leaned down and kissed me.

"It could be worse baby girl, I could love imports like Brian." He had a really valid point with that.

"True, I'm pretty sure my family would disown me if I ever dated someone with a love for Rice cars."

The rest of the day was like something out of a dream, I had never had a date like this with Justin. Even though we were doing something Dom wanted to do, he still made sure I was having fun. Thankfully no one else seemed too concerned about my bruises. By the time the car show ended, Dom and I were walking along the beach hand and hand. "Thanks for giving me an awesome day." He stopped pulling me against his chest.

"No problem baby girl, I would do anything to keep that beautiful smile on your face." I smiled as he leaned down kissing me. I took a moment just staring at him, he was just so damn sexy in in his knee length shorts and black tank, that hugged him just enough to show off his abs.

"You know I forgot to tell you how sexy you look today handsome." He laughed shaking head.

"I thought it was the guys job to use the cheesy pickup lines." He laughed as I crossed my arms over my chest turning away from him, it might have been a little more believable if I didn't have a smile plastered on my face.

"You better put that lip away before something gets it." I smirked as I turned back to him.

"Really like what?"

"Like me." I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me into a soft kiss. I groaned as I pushed him away.

"Watch it Mr. were in public." He shook his head as he reached down taking my hand.

"Then by all means let's go home." I was quite was I took Dom's hand; my living situation was not something we had gotten a chance to discuss today. As much as I loved being with him, I wasn't sure if moving In with him was the right thing yet.

"You know Dom I have to go home at some point." He didn't look at me as we walked back to the car.

"I don't want you going back to that place; I can't protect you when you are gone."

"I know Dom, it's I really care for you, and I don't want to mess it up by moving too fast." He smiled as he turned back towards me.

"I don't see that happening baby girl, please just come home with me tonight and we can talk more about this tomorrow."

"Okay, one more night." In all reality I didn't want to go back to my own place, I wouldn't be able to sleep. Being next to Dom made me feel safe, not just because of that fact that he would protect me, but because of the fact I knew he would never lay a hand on me and I could relax with him.

I had a hard time sleeping that night as Dom held me, I hated that someone thought he was hurting me. When we had gotten home, Dom and Brian disappeared for a while out to the garage for man time as I talked with Mia. I told her about the woman who had thought Dom was beating on me. She frowned and hugged me. Revisiting what had happened at the beach left me thinking more and more about Dom. I knew people would think the worst of him just because of his past. Now some people would think that he was a woman beater too. Even one person thinking Dom had hit me was too much.

I lie there watching him sleep wanting nothing more than to be able to join him in slumber.

I shivered and snuggled closer to Dom as a clap of thunder sounded in the distance. I smiled as I felt Dom wrap his arm tighter around me.

"I thought you were sleeping handsome." I smirked as I leaned over kissing him softly on the lips.

"I was but someone was thinking to hard when she should be sleeping." He said as he laid a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Sorry, figures I move to LA to get away from thunderstorms but they find me anyway." I relaxed as the thunder began to get closer.

"You don't have to worry, I will protect you." I held onto his hand tighter as we lay there together as the rain began to fall.

"Really what are you going to take my mind of the storm?" I asked with a smirk on my face as I sat up a little bit look over at him.

"Honey I don't think you are ready for what I would do?" He laughed as he prophets himself, with a smirk on his face.

"Well I know this conversation has completely made me forget about that storm so if you keep it going I'm going to really forget." I bit my lip as he groaned pulling me on top of him

"Well if you need me to take your mind of it then you got it baby." I laughed as Dom flipped us over pinning me beneath him. But I was right he did make me forget about the storm, that was the last thing on my mind as he made love to me. As he showed me for the first time in my life, what real love could be like.

I woke feeling better than I had in a long time. Dom had made me feel more like myself then I had in a since I left Arkansas. Even though it was still raining I could really care less even though it was much colder then I liked. Dom had been long gone by the time, I was fully awake. I barely remembered him kissing me goodbye before he left for the shop.

It sucked that he had to work today; I wanted nothing more than to spend time with him, but I knew he had a business to run. Even though he could afford to hire people to do the work, I knew Dominic would never be happy unless he was getting his hands greasy. I quickly got dressed before running down the stairs. The house was completely quite as I grabbed my coat and shoes, I had expected everyone to be gone when I got up so empty house was no surprise.

Grabbing my keys I sprinted out to my rental car trying to avoid the misty rain that was still falling from the sky, backing out the driveway I turned into the direction of DT's. My heart stopped dead in my chest as I noticed a very familiar car sitting across the street. Justin sat in his car watching as I pulled out of the driveway. I sped away as quickly as I could without drawing to much attention to myself. I was so happy that Dom's shop was only a few blocks away. I instantly felt better as I pulled into the driveway. I watched as Justin drove by slowly, I glared at him as he slowed down. I dared him to stop; Dominic would turn him into mincemeat if he was dumb walk out here. I smirked as I turned away from Justin, I was safe with Dominic. Brian stood by the garage doors as I got out and closed my door.

"Sam look out" Brian yelled running towards me. I was confused for a second till I felt the worst pain in my life pierce through my stomach. I looked down as blood flowed from a wound in my stomach. Brian reached me as I fell, I could hear him yelling at me as he kept me from falling to the ground. I was barely aware of Brian lowering me to the ground as he yelled for Dom. A moment later I felt Brains arms being replaced by Dom's. I smiled up at him as he looked down at me, concern written all over his face.

"Don't you leave me Sam." He said as he held me while trying to stop the bleeding with his hand.

"Don't worry Dom it's just a little Boo Boo." I forced a smile through the pain as I reached out taking his hand.

"Boo Boo my ass baby girl." He said as he looked up at Brian who was on the phone with 911. I could hear Dom yelling something at Brian. As I slipped into darkness, I couldn't leave Dom I couldn't, but I was so tired.

That's it for this chapter, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it has been so long since I updated this, but hey I made it extra-long to make up for it. As always please review

Dom's POV

I held the love of my life as I watched her slip into was just like being back in the moment when we had lost Jessie. I looked up as the ambulance pulled into the parking lot. I wrapped my arms tighter around Sam as I tried to stop the bleeding.

"Don't leave me baby girl, I just found you. You can't leave me." I whispered into her hair, I didn't care if anyone saw the tears flowing down my face. Sam meant more to me than my pride.

"Sir we need you to step back so we can help her." I felt Brian pull on my arm as I reluctantly let an EMT take my place. Brian kept his hold on my arm as if he was afraid, I would take off after Justin. As much as I wanted to take off I couldn't take my eyes away from the scene in front of me.

"She going to be fine Dom, she's strong she won't let that bastard win." I looked over at Brian barely aware he was talking.

"I'm going to kill that little bastard." I growled looking back at my sweet Sam.

"Dom you need to stay with Sam right now, she has no one but us here, she needs you at the hospital with her not in jail." I knew he was right I just couldn't stop looking at my beautiful Sam.

"I have to call her parents; they need to get out here." I watched as my angel was loaded into the back of the ambulance. I wanted to go with her so badly but every time I pushed forward, someone would stop me.

"Here Dom, I found her phone in her car, do you want me to call her mom?" I looked back at Brian trying to let it sink into my head exactly what he had said. I was thankful my brother in law had brains to step up when mine seem to have quit working.

"No I'll call her on the way to the hospital." I said as I made my way towards the charger that was sitting next to Sam's rental car.

"Get in the passenger side there no way in hell I'm letting you drive." I said nothing as I allowed Brian to take the keys as we rushed to the charger. This was one of the times I was thankful my sister had fallen in love with a speed demon. My heart pounded in my chest as I flipped through her phone finally finding her mom's number.

Brian looked over at me as I pressed the call button. My heart pounded in my chest as I waited for the call to connect.

"Hey baby girl, how are things going in Cali." Her mom's voice hit me like a kick in the gut. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I felt the tears welling up in my eyes again.

"Mrs. North my names Dominic Toretto, I'm Sam's boyfriend." Brian looked over at me briefly as he turned the corner squealing the tires.

"Hello Dominic, Sam's told me so much about you, is everything okay?" Her voice was sickly sweet; I know Sam had not talked to her as much as she made it sounds. There was more going on behind that greeting but at the moment I didn't have the time to analyze it.

"No Sam's on her way to the hospital in an ambulance, there was an accident out front my shop, she was shot." I could barely keep my mind strait as the line went silent. I couldn't imagine what must be going through her mind.

"What happened to my baby, she said she was living in a safe area?" I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was crying, who could blame her, she just found out her child is fighting for her life.

"She is, it was Justin." Brian was quite as we pulled into the parking lot, putting the charger in park.

"I just got to the hospital; I will call you if I hear anything more." I felt bad about cutting the conversation short but I couldn't think about anything except getting to Sam.

"Please do Dominic, I will be there in a few hours tell my baby I love her." She said softly.

"Call me when you get to LA, I'll send my brother in law Brian to pick you up." I ended the call before I rattled off my number and Brian's in case she couldn't get a hold of me. We rushed up to the hospital just as they were wheeling Sam in.

I was stopped by a nurse as I tried to follow her. I turned back and look at Brian as he stood nearby with his arms crossed over his chest. He walked over to me laying a hand on my shoulder. I was frozen in place as I staired back at the door they had taken Sam through. She had only been a part of my life for a short time, but I couldn't imagine my life without her. So much had happen since she had come into my life, all I wanted to do now was take her away, so nothing could ever hurt her again. So far our life together had been nothing but drama all because of Justin. No matter what I vowed he would never be allow to work his way into her life again.

Hours past as I paced in waiting room, Mia had brought me different clothes and forced me to change promising they would wait for the doctor while I was gone. I hadn't realized that I had been covered in Sam's blood. It wasn't till Mia pointed out I was upsetting the kids in the waiting room that I finally agreed to change. I looked down as my phone rang, I groaned as I saw it was Sam's mom, I had no news for her and that was the last thing I wanted to tell her.

"Dominic I had to switch planes in Vegas, but I will be landing in LA in an hour, any news on my baby?" She asked sounding just as desperate as I felt.

"No she's still in surgery; Brian will be waiting when you land in LAX." keeping my voice steady as I talked to Sam's mom was easier said than done. If I let my mind go blank for a moment I could almost forget that my girlfriend was in for the fight of her life.

"Thank you, I will be waiting at the front door, I have to go they are boarding my plane now." I felt Mia lay a hand on my shoulder as I put my phone back in my pocket. I tried to force a smile as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Why don't you go with Brian to pick up Sam's mom?" I said softly as I pulled away.

"Dom someone should wait with you." I wrapped my arms tightly around my sister, I knew she was worried about me and Sam. I knew she also worried about what I would do if I lost Sam or if I chose to go after Justin. I could see it in her eyes, she believed this would be just like after we lost dad.

"I'm okay Mia; I kind of want a few minutes alone before Sam's mom gets here." I forced a smile as Mia nodded and grabbed her purse.

"Let's get going." Mia said as she grabbed Brian's hand, leading him out the door.

Mia stopped outside the door pulling Brian against her tightly as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he held her she relaxed as he nuzzled his face against her hair lovingly.

"I can't imagine what Dom's going through right now, I just feel so lucky that I can wrap my arms around you and know you are okay." She smiled as Brian leaned down kissing her on the forehead.

"Everything's going to be okay love." He smiled as he pulled away opening the door to the skyline.

Dom's POV

I sat down in one of the hard plastic chairs as I waited for news on my beloved.

I looked up as a Doctor whom had obviously just came from surgery walked into the waiting room. "Is anyone here for Samantha North?"

"I am" I said as I stood, I could feel my arms shaking as the doctor approached me.

"Are you family." The young doctor asked eyeing me slightly concerned.

"I'm her Fiancé." He didn't need to know otherwise, I knew they would tell me nothing if I just said I was her boyfriend.

"Miss North is a very lucky, the bullet didn't hit anything too vital, blood loss is our main concern right now. We have the bleeding stopped but she lost quite a bit of blood." He said making eye contact with me finally.

"Is she going to be okay?" It felt like I had a toddler sitting on my chest, all I wanted was for him to tell Sam was going to be okay.

"I would expect her to recover." I felt myself let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"She's not out of the woods yet, but everything is looking good right now."

"Thank you Doctor, can I see her please." I was desperate to get to her side; I prayed to god he had not seen though my lie. I would go crazy if someone didn't tell me what was going on with my girl.

"She should be coming out of recovery in a few minutes. I will take you to her room; you can wait for her there." I nodded as I followed the doctor towards the ICU.

The room was still empty by the time the doctor showed me to Sam's room. I couldn't stop myself for pacing as I waited. Finally I looked up as I saw Sam being wheeled into the room. I stepped back as I waited for them to hook everything up. My heart broke as I watched the nurses taking care of my girl, I had failed her. I should have kept her by my side and never of let her go.

It was then I noticed something wonderful, Sam was half awake. She had tears running down her face. I wanted to rush to her, to hold her in my arms to know she was okay, but I waited as the nurses finished doing their job. The last thing I wanted to do, was get in the way of someone helping Sam.

"Where's Dom, I want him here?" She cried as she clenched her eyes closed. The nurse looked back at me and motioned for me to come forward.

"It's okay baby girl, I'm right here." I said as I grabbed her hand. Seeing her crying and in pain was almost more than I could bear. I wanted nothing more than to hurt the man that did this to her. I brought her hand to my lips kissing it gently.

"Dom" she cried as her eyes shot open.

"I'm right here; I'm not going anywhere baby." I never let go of her hand as the nurses finished doing their work.

"It hurts so bad, I want my mom." I felt my heart break as tears fell down her face. I leaned over brushing tears away from her eyes before I leaned over and kissed her on the head.

"Your mom should be here anytime baby girl, Brian went to pick her up from the airport." I whispered against her head as I continued to kiss her.

"Did you call her?" The hurt in her voice broke my heart.

"Yeah, I thought she should be here." I said as I pulled away kissing her hand again.

"Thank you baby." She smiled as she closed her eyes again.

"Rest now sweetheart, we need you to get better so I can take you home and baby you." She opened her eyes and smiled.

"That sounds wonderful." She smiled even though her body was shaking in pain.

"Sleep beautiful, I'll wake you when your mom gets here." She nodded as she reached out taking my hand. I was so thankful that god had allowed her to pull through this terrible event. Sam had just come into my life I had no idea what I would have done if I had lost her. "Promise me something." She whispered with her eyes closed, I could tell the pain meds were starting to take effect.

"Anything"

"Promise me you won't go after Justin, promise me you will let the police handle it, I need you here with me not off getting in trouble." I closed my eyes as I prayed for the strength to grant her what she asked.

"I will stay here with you." I finally said as I sat next to her keeping her hand in my own.

I watched as she slipped into a drug induced sleep. I wanted nothing more than to hurt the evil bastard that dared to hurt my girl. I lost track of time as I sat with Sam watching her sleep off the effects of the pain meds, I looked down at my phone as it vibrated again.

"Hello" at the moment that was the most intelligent thing that could have come out of my mouth.

"Any news on my baby Dominic?"

"She's out of surgery, doctors said everything went good and they expect her to be just fine." I said as I stepped away from Sam not wanting to wake her.

"Are you with her now?" She asked sounding more relived then she had since she first answered my call when Sam had been shot.

"Yes she woke up for a minute but the painkillers have her knocked out right now."

"Good at least she can rest and recover, please don't leave her Dominic I don't want that Justin to get anywhere near her." My grip tightened on my phone as I thought about Justin coming within a mile of Sam.

"I wouldn't leave her side for anything." That was the god honest truth death himself could not remove me from her side.

"Thank you, I'm glad she found you Dominic you sound like you are very good for her." Her answer sounded less than honest. I could tell she was really less than thrilled that Sam had found someone. In all reality I was not looking forward to meeting Sam mom.

"I think it's mostly the other way around she's my angel." Sam had been my light; my life had been so dim after Letty had left me. Meeting Sam had been a blessing sent from above.

"I will be there shortly, I just found Brian I think."

"Okay, I will watch over Sam don't worry about that, I will call you with any changes." I was happy I had good news for her as I hung up the phone; I looked over at my angel and smile as I noticed her eyes open.

"You know it's hard to sleep with you talking on the phone." Sam said softly as she did he best to clear her sleep fogged mind.

"Sorry angel" I smiled as she held out her hand for me. I griped her hand like she would disappear if I didn't hold on tight enough.

"That's okay; I would rather be with you then sleeping." She smiled as she closed her eyes again, obviously fighting sleep.

"Go to sleep, you need to rest."

"I'm scared to go to sleep; I'm scared I won't wake up again."

"I promise you baby girl, nothing will happen to you while I am watching over you." That I meant nothing would happen to her come hell or high water I would make sure she would be with me for a very long time.

Drea's POV

I was so ready to go home; I wanted nothing more than anything to be able to spend time with Dominic without having my mother glare at me. At first I thought she liked him but after a few hours of them being in the same room I began to feel like they were going to bump heads. My mother sat quality watching her soaps which in all reality drove me crazy; for the fact that, I couldn't stand General Hospital I was more of a Vampire Diaries girl, which was a fact Dom had yet to find out.

I smiled down at my phone as Dom texted that he was closing up the shop and would be by to see me shortly.

"You know I don't like how much time that Dominic spend up here with you, you should be resting." I looked over at my mother whom hadn't taken her attention from the TV.

"I want him here mother." I growled sending her a glare before texting Dom to hurry up.

"Honey you need to be realistic, Dominic is way too old for you. All he wants is a hot little number to have in his bed."

"Shut up, you know nothing about what Dom wants, if all he wanted was a bootie call then he would have tried to get it as soon as we got together. But do you know what? He didn't he was more concerned about me, he wanted to make sure that I was okay after everything that had been going on with Justin."

"You know you would have never been disrespectful to me before you got with that Dominic, look what he has done to you. Him and that low life family of his." That was the final straw I pushed myself out of bed, which at that moment I was more than happy that Dom had brought me a nice pair of PJs instead of having to worry about a hospital gown every time I got up.

She looked at me in shock as I marched across the room, not caring that I had been shot only a week ago. "Now you listen to me, a listen good, It's one thing to talk bad about Dominic but you have no reason to call Brian and Mia and that sweet little baby low life's. They have been nothing but wonderful to me and nice to you. They are the furthest thing from low life's, you better get over the fact that I have found people that treat me better than my own family and I want to have part of my life."

"How dare you." My mother slapped me as she stood.

"What is going on in here, I can hear you all the way down the hall, Miss North you should not be out of bed?" I looked away from my mom as the charge nurse walked into the room, very annoyed look on her face.

"You see that's what this Dominic has done to you; you don't listen to anyone not even the nurse." My mother looked like she was one step away from stomping her foot like a child.

"Get out, go back to Arkansas, I don't want you here, I have Dominic here if I need anything."

"She sure does." I over as Dominic walked into the room, arms crossed over his chest. He glared at my mother as he walked over to me.

"Are you okay, what happened to your face?" I reached a hand up and touched the spot where my mother had slapped me only a moment before. I had been so angry that I had forgotten all about it.

"She slapped me because I told her she had no right to call you, Brian, Mia and Jack low lives." Dom sent a glare towards my mother.

"I believe she asked you leave, I suggest you do so before I get hospital security to remove you from the room." I knew he was pissed, his family was the most important thing in the world to him and the last thing he was going to let happen was for someone to put them down.

"Ms. North you need to leave now, if you are not gone by the time hospital security gets here I will be forced to also call the cops and have charges pressed for attacking my patient." I didn't look back at the nurse as I watch my mother quickly gather her stuff, sending a glare to me and Dom.

"You know, he only wants you for your money. Once he gets what he wants he's going to drop you like the garbage you are." I felt Dom grab my arm; he knew I was pushed beyond the point of caring that I was injured.

"Get out, you know nothing about him, he didn't even know about the money till now, that's not even something that is important in our relationship, besides why the hell would he want mine when he has his own." I felt tears falling down my face as Dom wrapped his arms around me pulling back against him. I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist as my mother left the room.

"Are you okay baby girl?" He asked as he held me tightly against him.

"I am now, I'm sorry she said those things about your family. You know I would never think those things about them." I felt better as Dom smiled down at me.

"Don't be sorry for something you have no control over." He said as he kissed me on top of the head. I suddenly felt more tired than I had in since I woke up from surgery. Dom must known, he gently picked me back up and laid me in bed. "Now stay in bed, I want you well rested so you can come home with me." I smiled as he leaned down capturing my lips.

"I know, I can't wait, I'm sick of not being able to snuggle up to you the way I want to. Besides I know you have not sleeping since you have been up here every night making sure I'm okay."

"I'm sleeping." He defended as I laid back and smiled at him.

"Has there been any news on Justin yet?" I asked as I gripped Dom's hand as he covered me up.

"That's what I came to tell you about, I got a phone call today, he was arrested trying to cross into Mexico illegally." I suddenly felt a hell of a lot lighter then had in ages. Justin had been arrested, I would no longer have to look over my shoulder, I could concentrate on starting my life with Dom and at that moment that what I wanted more than anything in the whole world.

"That makes me happy; I don't want to have to spend my life looking over my shoulder wondering if he's out there." I scooted over as he sat next to me on the bed.

"He's going away for a long time; they have in connection to the murder of a family in North LA and a few drug charges along with your attempted murder plus crossing the border illegally." I snuggled into his as he slid into bed next to me.

"Good, Dom I just want to go home." I said as tears began to fall down my face again. We sat together in silence for a while. I smiled as he leaned over kissing me softly on the head. "I hope you know, whatever money your mom was talking about, that means nothing to me. If I was into money like that I wouldn't have gotten in the body shop business." I smiled up at him as shook his head knowing I was about to be a smart ass.

"So that little stunt in Rio, that wasn't about money." I laughed as he shook his head and smirked. "That was different. That was making sure my family stayed together and would always stay together."

"If you say so, my grandma cut my mom out of her will. When she passed away two months ago and my mom found out everything is going to me she freaked out and has been contesting the will ever since. My lawyer sent me an Email last week telling me that the probate judge has decided the will is going to be honored.

"None of that matters to me baby girl, I could have taken care of us. What is yours is yours and it is going to stay that way." I couldn't help but lean over and kiss him again.

"I'm going to go talk to the doctor and see when we can arrange for you to come home." I nodded as I let go of his hand as he got off the bed. He kissed me softly on the lips before he left the room. I wiped away the tears that were flowing down my face. Dominic made me so happy, I didn't know what I did to deserve him and his family but I knew I was lucky. My own family had always been crappy; it was refreshing to see people that loved each other as much as they did. They would do anything for each other, be there when they needed each other. That was what real family was.

I was half asleep by the time Dom walked back into the room. I smiled as he sat next to me taking my hand. "I got good news for you baby, the doctors are setting up at home nursing to come check on you for the next week. They said as long as I promise to keep you in bed, they will be okay with you going home in the morning." I squeezed his hand as I smiled. I knew I had to look a sight since I couldn't keep my eyes open.

"I'm glad, can you lay down with me please I need you close." He said nothing as he slid into bed next to me I sied contently as I snuggled into him. But with him next to me I knew I would be safe and for that reason I was able to sleep.

When I woke Dom was watching top gear, I groaned as I snuggled into him. "I don't know what's worse, you watching your car shows or my mom and her soaps." He smirked over at me before turning his attention back to the T.V

"How is it possible that you love cars as much as you do but you don't like watching car shows?" He asked not taking his attention from the T.V.

"I like driving cars, doesn't mean I like building them, that's what I have you for." I laughed as he shook his head.

"Mia and Brian are going to Bring dinner by in a bit; I told the nurse that already so they wouldn't expect you to eat any of that nasty hospital food." Thank god for tiny miracles, I thought as I pushed the covers back on the bed.

I had no idea how I would have made it through the week without Mia's cooking. This hospital has some pretty bad food. I reached over as I pushed the call button for a nurse, the only thing I wanted more than good food and having Dom at my side was a shower.

A moment later a nurse walked in, "Can I have my bandages taped so I can shower." I asked as Dom helped me stand from the bed.

I was relieved when the nurse helped me without any argument. "Would you like me to stay with you while you shower in case you need help?" She asked

"No I have Dom here if I need anything." Dom closed the door as the nurse left the room.

"Do you want me to help you wash up?" Dom asked with a smirk.

"Now we both know that is a bad idea Mr. Toretto, I probably won't get released from the hospital if anyone finds out what we would do in the shower." I smiled as I closed the door. I wanted so badly to have him shower with me. To feel his hands on me again, in all reality I knew it would be awhile before he touch me again, but a girl could dream.


End file.
